


The Valentine's Case (Sherlock x Molly)

by anna_liz_fiction



Series: Sherlock VDay Challenge 2017 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, challenge, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_liz_fiction/pseuds/anna_liz_fiction
Summary: This is part of a challenge on tumblr, created by the lovely @prettyxlittlexwriter and @cfordwrites! Make sure to check out the challenge as well as all the other entries on tumblr!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Sherlock Holmes x Molly Hooper (Sholly ♥)  
> Words: 1160  
> Writer: Anna  
> Warnings: None  
> Written while listening to: Paloma Faith – Only love can hurt like this (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PaKr9gWqwl4)

Molly glanced at the clock, hanging above her TV. Half past seven on Valentines Day.   
„And I'm alone again“, she murmured while putting another spoon of vanilla ice cream in her mouth. Since she got off work this afternoon the young woman practically hadn't moved an inch.

Well except for the walk to the fridge and back to her sofa, to get food supplies for a lonely evening in front of the TV. For hours she has been laying here, watching one romance movie after another. And every time after another movie had ended, Molly felt more miserable. 

Why couldn't she just find someone who loved her like Romeo loved Juliette? Or Jack loved Rose?   
Molly was so tired of being alone. But every single time the hopeless romantic thought she finally found somebody, it didn't work out, even though she was trying really hard. But also there was this other factor that seemed to constantly appear in every relationship she seemed to have: Sherlock Holmes. 

Sometimes Molly found herself in the process of denial. That her feelings for Sherlock were not real or even none existent. But then again, whenever she saw him, he managed to destroy her denial with just a smile or a sweet gesture. Within seconds every wall that Molly tried to build around her feelings for Sherlock came trembling down and threw her into a state of emotional chaos.

With a deep and heavy sigh, Molly rolled herself to the other side to put down the empty box of ice cream on her coffee table and to grab the remote. The credits of The Notebook were rolling over the screen, as Molly switched to the next one on her list: Titanic. 

Just as she was about to start the movie, a vigorous knock was heard from her front door, which set Molly into a state of shock. Frozen she sat on her sofa, waiting for a second knock. If that wouldn't come, then it couldn't be something important and she would just ignore it. After three hours of self-loathing, she wouldn't look presentable anyway.

But right as she thought of hit, that somebody in front of her door knocked again.  
“Molly? Are you home?”  
As she recognized the voice of Sherlock Holmes, Molly freaked out. Almost immediately the pathologist jumped off the sofa and started to pace around in her apartment like a trapped animal in its cage. 

What was she going to do?   
Answer it and looking the reason of her personal misery right in the eye?   
Could she really do that?   
Or would that crush her even more?   
But what would happen, if the woman wouldn't open the door?

He would go away, a soft, tiny voice in Molly's heart said. 

He would leave and then you are going to be alone for sure. I mean, what is he doing here on Valentine's Day anyway, Molly Hooper? Do you think he was just in the area and wanted to drop by for a cup of tea? Is that Sherlock?

A thought popped up in her head. It wasn't like Sherlock at all, so maybe …. he was here for her!  
And with that, all of Molly's doubts and second thoughts were gone and she started to walk over to the front door. Coming by the mirror in her corridor, she stopped a moment to ruffle her hair, to give it a bit more volume. Trying her best to ignore the red and puffy eyes caused by her earlier crying, Molly placed her hand on the handle.

One last, deep breath to calm herself down, then she opened the door. 

In front of her stood Sherlock in his usual coat, giving her an almost unrecognizable but nevertheless sweet smile.   
“Hello”, he said quietly, still smiling.  
“H-h-hi!”, Molly stammered, feeling her cheeks redden.  
“Put on a jacket”, Sherlock ordered and Molly didn't even think about it twice.  
Most of the times their relationship worked that way. Sherlock wanted something and she was more than willing to do it for him. She wished it wouldn't be like that, but Sherlock was definitely her weak spot. There was practically nothing, that she wouldn't at least try to do for him.

So without even questioning his reason for being at her flat, she turned on her heel, walked back into her apartment and took her own coat from the sofa, where she had tossed it thoughtlessly before. Putting on also a scarf and a pair of gloves, she left her flat, letting the door fall into the lock. 

“So … where are we going?”, she wanted to know as the pair walked through the hallway of the apartment building, Molly was living in. Shyly she glanced up to Sherlock; just in the right moment to see his smile fading after she had asked her question.  
“Crime scene”, Sherlock replied, starting to pick up his pace.

The butterflies in Molly's stomach faded away within seconds. They were replaced with an aching feeling in her chest, as her heart got another crack. He just needed her for a case. That was the moment when reality hit her again. Every time she made the same mistake: always wanting to believe, that she was more than just a friend, meaning something to him.   
Loving Sherlock Holmes hurt so much!

Molly didn't notice that she stopped walking. Instead, she was just standing quietly on the sidewalk, staring down on her feet and trying to hold back the tears, which were about running down her cheeks.

Suddenly two warm hands were placed on both sides on her face.   
This gentle touch caused her to look up in Sherlock's blue eyes. But they didn't show their cold expression as usual, but yet seemed to express almost the same pain she felt in her heart.

“You shouldn't have to spend Valentine's Day alone, Molly. That is why I am here”, whispered Sherlock softly and Molly's heart skipped a beat.   
She could still feel his hands on her face and wanted nothing more than to lean into the touch, to savor the moment just a little while longer.

“So there is no case?”  
The passersby started to give the couple on the sidewalk angry glances, but Molly couldn't care less. Because the only thing that mattered right now was Sherlock.

Whom started to chuckle gently.   
“No, there is really a case. So let's go!”

And with his last words he took his hands off her face and just as Molly was started to miss his warmth, he slipped his hand around hers and tangled their fingers together.

____

→ Being continued on Day 5 of the Valentine's Challenge! ♥


End file.
